


No Sense of Time

by ziamandbeyond



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Doctor Who AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, liam needs some rescuing, zayn is the doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamandbeyond/pseuds/ziamandbeyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Footsteps were getting closer and closer to Liam and he considered facing his fate with the hope that they'd kill him quickly when a blue box appeared out of nowhere in front of him. The door opened and a young man stepped out, “Hi, I’m The Doctor.” </i>
</p><p>  <i>He came to a stop for a moment looking over the attractive stranger in front of him before he heard the pirates quickly approaching. He grabbed the man’s arm and continued to run down the corridor. </i></p><p>Or a Doctor Who AU where Liam gets into trouble when his spaceship is attacked by pirates and The Doctor might be just the person to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sense of Time

Liam tried to focus as he ran down the spaceship’s main corridor. It seemed the only thing he could focus on was the image of his family lying motionless on the cold steel of the ship’s control room. A gun beam hit the wall next to him. A sharp, burning pain erupted on his ear as he felt warm blood drip down his cheek.

Space pirates had always been talked about, everyone knew the stories of murderous thieves only interested in money sabotaging those traveling space. Liam always thought it was a folk tale but the pirates transported onto their ship with no warning and started their destruction. He’d been running for a while and started to wonder if there was even a reason to keep going. At least if he allowed them to catch up with him he wouldn’t have to think about the image of his slain family anymore.

_“Liam!” his mom yelled. He ran into the room he heard her call from. Alarms were going off around the ship; one to alert them to the fact that someone without access had come aboard and another to alert them to the system failures the engines were experiencing._

_When he got to the room, the first thing he noticed was his sisters. They were lying on the ground, looking up but not blinking. He couldn’t bear to look any longer when he noticed his mom lying across the room. He ran over to her and wrapped her in his arms while she wept. There was blood everywhere and he was trying to find out where it was coming from so he could stop it from spilling._

_There were footsteps outside the door and Liam looked up to see a pirate in front of him with a gun aimed at his head. He pulled the trigger._

_Liam braced himself for the hit but it never came. His mother screamed as Liam’s father fell in front of them._

_It gave Liam enough time to lunge for the gun. He brought the pirate to the ground and they wrestled around as a couple shots went off. Liam didn’t give up the fight until the other man stopped moving, one of the shots fired hitting him straight through the chest. He looked up at his mom and dad thinking about the best way to get them to the escape pod on the other end of the ship when he noticed that neither of them were moving. His anguished scream filled the room as he looked around at his lifeless family until he could hear the other pirates on board coming after him._

Piracy was punishable by death and they were going to eliminate Liam to make sure there were no witnesses to their crimes. Another alarm started going off, this time to alert everyone on board that the ship was headed straight for a meteor.

Footsteps were getting closer and closer to Liam and he considered facing his fate with the hope that they'd kill him quickly when a blue box appeared out of nowhere in front of him. The door opened and a young man stepped out, “Hi, I’m The Doctor.”

He came to a stop for a moment looking over the attractive stranger in front of him before he heard the pirates quickly approaching. He grabbed the man’s arm and continued to run down the corridor. “There are pirates on board! They’ve already killed everyone else. We need to get out of here,” Liam said as he ran.

They reached the opening to the mess hall when The Doctor stopped running and turned to face the direction of the footsteps as Liam ducked behind a table. “What are you doing? Are you a madman?” He yelled.

“Yeah, probably,” The Doctor said with a smile as the pirates rounded the corner. He lifted a small device and pointed it at the pirates, somehow disabling their guns. The Doctor grabbed Liam’s hand and ran past the pirates as they tried to fix their weapons. He led them back to his blue box and tried to quickly unlock the door for them.

“This is the TARDIS,” he says as he gets the door open. “Yes, she’s bigger on the inside but right now your ship is about to crash and we need to get out of here.”

Before The Doctor gets the chance to usher Liam inside, the pirates reappear and grabbed hold of him. The one holding Liam pressed a knife against his neck. “Our transports have failed. You’re going to take us out of this crashing ship.”

The Doctor sighed and stepped aside so that the pirates, and Liam, can enter the ship. The pirates stand inside with their mouths open for a minute before one of them lets out a low whistle, “We picked the wrong ship. Look at _this_ beauty.”

“You stop that train of thought right there. This ship is a living, breathing creature and if you attack her she will attack you back,” The Doctor told them.

“Whatever, we got what we needed. Didn’t we, lad?” the one with the knife to Liam’s neck said. Liam closed his eyes and tried not to choke on the anger inside of him.

“Maybe, but not all of you made it out either,” he said referring to the guy that had been killed when he was struggling to get the gun away from him.

“You son of a – ” the other man said throwing a fist into Liam’s side. He doubled over trying to catch his breath from the punch. The Doctor looked back at the two pirates and the boy trying to hold himself together. He was over by the console and he turned back to work on getting them off the crashing ship, his grip tightening around one of the controllers in anger.

“This is my ship and there is absolutely no violence allowed,” he said quietly. Liam shivered finding something quite terrifying behind The Doctor’s eyes.

“I think you’ll find that we’re in charge, boy.”

The Doctor laughed, “I may look young, but I’ve lived ten of your lifetimes. If you want me to break my no violence rule then you may want to know who you’re dealing with, mate. Many people have gone up against me, entire armies even, and I’m still here graciously allowing you to live a little longer.”

He turned a few knobs and pulled a few switches before turning back to the pirates. “Now, let go of the young lad and get off my TARDIS,” he yelled.

Liam looked up at the pirate holding him and could see them thinking over his options. They looked like they wanted to kill him, but he could see them taking The Doctor’s words into account. They shoved Liam aside and left the ship. The Doctor shut the door behind them and ran back to the console to get them as far away from the criminals as possible.

When they were safely floating in the vacuum of space, The Doctor walked over to Liam who was now sitting down on the floor. He was tearing up and The Doctor could tell the boy was close to breaking.

“You okay?” he asked putting an arm around him comfortingly.

“I wish they had been left on my ship to die.”

“No you don’t,” The Doctor said.

“No, I don’t,” he said through a sob. “But they would have deserved that.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I just left them at a prison along with a list of the crimes they’ve committed. They told me to get them out, but they never said where they wanted me to take them,” he said and Liam smiled a little.

“So I never did catch your name.”

“Liam”

“Well, Liam, where would you like to go? I can take you home.”

“I don’t know. My family was on that ship before they came on board and killed them." Liam's throat hurt with the words, like his body didn't want them to come out. "I don’t have anywhere to call home now.”

“I’m so sorry, Liam,” The Doctor breathed out. He held Liam close while he sobbed even more and eventually cried himself to sleep. The Doctor picked him up and considered taking him to one of the bedrooms to rest, but he didn't want the boy to wake up alone so he brought him over to a chair close to the console. 

The Doctor woke Liam up a little while later when they had arrived at their destination. Liam opened the door to the TARDIS to see his house in front of him. He started shaking, “I can’t. I can’t walk into that empty house.”

“This is before you left on the ship. You can’t tell them anything that’s going to happen, but you can at least tell them you love them one last time. Your present self just left for a mate’s house.”

“How?”

“The TARDIS is a time machine. She can go anywhere in time and space.”

Liam nodded taking everything in as he wiped his tears and tried to catch his breath. He made his way to the bathroom to wash away the blood dried and stained onto his hands and The Doctor gave him some fresh clothes to wear. When he was finally calm he left the TARDIS and went into his house. His sisters were sitting together on the couch going through their phones and sharing something funny with the other.

“Hey, bub! Thought you were staying the night at your friend’s house?” They asked as he sat down between them.

“I am, just forgot something,” he told them. “You know I love you guys right?”

“Of course we know, you goof ball.”

“We love you too. You’re the best little brother around, kid.” They leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He held onto them for as long as he could, trying not to cry before he had to get up to find his parents.

His parents were in the kitchen; his dad was trying to get his mother to dance and she was swatting him away so that she could stir the sauce on the stove. “Hi, Sweetheart! Miss us already?” his mom asked.

“Yes,” he answered. His voice broke a little on the word but he tried to hide it with a cough. He walked over and wrapped his parents in a hug. There was so much force behind it that he was sure he was hurting them, but they didn’t say anything.

“I just love you guys so much,” he said.

“We love you too, son,” his dad said.

“Thank you for being the best parents. I hope to make you proud someday.”

“We are proud of you, Liam.”

“So proud.”

“Liam, you’re still here? Your friend’s gonna wonder what’s keeping you,” his sister said as the two of them entered the kitchen.

“Yeah, I have to go. Group hug?” he asked.

His family laughed as they surrounded him in a tight hug. It was something they started when he was little and got bullied. It always made him feel better without fail and it helped ease some of the stinging hurt in his heart now.

“Love you guys,” he said walking towards the front door. He could feel the tears coming but he looked back one last time at his smiling family.

“Bye! We love you. Have fun with your friend.”

“Goodbye,” he choked as he closed the door behind him.

He looked up to see The Doctor standing there, leaning against the TARDIS. He moved to hug Liam when he saw him approach. He cried, thanking The Doctor for letting him say goodbye to his family.

“You know - you can stay with me, if you want. It’s always nice to travel with someone and I don’t have anyone left either,” The Doctor told him.

“You travel all of time and space?” Liam asked. The Doctor nodded.

“Where do we start?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this! I can also be found at [ziamnbeyond](http://ziamnbeyond.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you want to stop by and say hi or check out some of my other work.


End file.
